Dance In The Rain
by TheMadHatter414
Summary: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain. One member of the Black family is very aware of this.


**The rain came down on the little town in harsh downpours and the grey clouds in the sky seemed to have no intention of budging. The wind howled viciously as if it was furious with the world and its wrongdoings, and maybe it was. The trees shook violently in place as the storm at hand raged on. **

**Sirius Black always loved the rain. He loved fighting the storms. But most of all the storms reminded him of a view of life that not even the entire Black family could strip from him. He knew that life wasn't about how to survive the storm, but learning to dance in the rain. Yes, he would need to weather the storm, but he would do it his way. **

**Sirius could hear the rain pound against the window pain as he sat on his bed and he was soothed by the repetitive noise. He looked around his room. It was painted in the red and gold colors of Gryffindor. Pictures were strewed across the walls, of motorcycles, girls, and his friends. He beamed as his eyes rested on the picture of himself, and his best mates, James head to big for his body (as dear Lily loved to call him) Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James was the Quiditich star, Remus was the one with all the book smarts, Peter was his loveable self, and he himself was the ladies man. They were the marauders and they were his life. He had just began to play around with one of Zonko's latest products when the door to his room creaked open and a figure much like his own stepped into the door frame. Regulus couldn't pull off his looks like Sirius but he wasn't bad looking. His gray eyes were piercing but they lacked the mysterious twinkle Sirius's had. His black hair fell across his eyes and framed his face but in a way that had an awkwardness about it. He simply could not pull it off with the grace and elegance Sirius could. He was the younger Black, and the one that the family they lived in loved. **

"**Dinner's ready Sirius." His voice was calm and collected. His eyes, on the other hand, were searching Sirius. They were looking for something and Sirius couldn't figure out what. **

"**I'll be right down" Sirius replied as he put down his joke product. **

"**All right" Regulus walked out the door and took one last look at his brother. " And Sirius, I'm sorry." With that he exited and walked down the stairs. **

"**Me too" was all Sirius could say as he lifted himself from his bed. He was sorry. He was sorry for all the animosity that had arose between him and his brother. He had always had some feelings of care for his brother. He still believed that there might be a bit of good in him yet. But whatever friendship they might have had once was gone. Separated by their family and school, they played the role of absolute enemies, and Sirius hated it. He might not know exactly what his brother was sorry for, but he would take it. **

**Sirius descended the stairs to the kitchen where he found his family seated around the table. His mother and father sat with an air of power and status. They believed that because they were Blacks, they were royalty. They thought they were above all. Sirius was always waiting for them to announce that they thought they were above God and would be able to rule the world and live forever. They were pretentious and Sirius hated them. **

**Sirius took his seat at the table and waited. He waited for someone to say something so that he could eat his meal without their accusatory glares. The pounding of his heart matched that of the rain outside. His mother finally spoke up. Much to his dismay, however, it was directed at him. **

"**You will no longer be staying with the Potter for the last few weeks of the break." Her voice was firm, it was a demand and she expected it to be taken as such. **

"**I won't?" Sirius voice was cold and laced with hatred. He wasn't going to take this from his family anymore, he had had enough. **

"**No you won't" This time it was his father speaking. His eyes burned with hate and finality as he spoke to his son. **

"**And why not?" This time Sirius couldn't compose himself as well. The anger in his voice rose and it was no longer cool and icy, but heated and abundant obvious hatred. **

"**Because that is what you mother and I told you, and you will do as you are told." **

"**Oh, I am so sorry your _highness_." Sirius spit back at his father, "What an amazing and eloquent reply by the way." His voice oozed of such sarcasm and anger that the result was surprising, even to Sirius. His father recoiled, even if just for a second, and it did not go unnoticed by Sirius. **

"**You need to learn respect for this family boy." **

**Sirius stood and his chair tumbled backwards. Lightning streaked the sky and his face looked murderous. He was through. **

"**This is a family? You could have fooled me. I don't think anyone could mistake this as a family, a ban of Nazis maybe, but defiantly not a family." His eyes flashed menacingly. He did not wait for them to respond before going on. "And seeing as I would rather be a Nazi then be part of this family, I'm not going to stay here any longer."**

**Sirius walked to the door and placed his hand on the brass knob. He knew his parents were screaming and the thunder was booming, but all he could hear was the faint whisper of his name.**

**He turned to his younger brother and matched his stare. Four grey eyes were locked in a piercing stare, boring into each other. "I'm sorry" Sirius whispered and he turned his grey eyes to the door knob his hand was griping. He turned it and stepped out into the rain. **

**A smile broke out on his face as he realized he had survived the storm that was the Blacks and now he was going to dance in the rain. **


End file.
